A Parents Worse Dream Come True
by XxxLegolasloverxxX
Summary: A boy needs his mother and Father. There's no doubt about it. What happens when Legolas is kidnapped and found by humans? LATER: SLASH!
1. Chapter 1 Summer storms

**Hello! (Bonjour!) This is XxxLegolasloverxxX with another story. I know I just started another story, but I just had this come to my head and have to do it!**

**This is about Legolas' mother (flashbacks only) and Father I DON'T KNOW IF LEGOLAS HAS SIBLINGS OR NOT I'VE READ IN EVER ARTICAL ABOUT (ORLADNO BLOOM PLAYING) LEGOLAS AND NOTHING SHOWED ME THAT HE HAD SIBLINGS, SO I'LL MAKE SOME UP **

**Legolas has three older brothers: **

****Dûrion (Adrian) OLDEST  
><strong>Ainion (Angelo) TWIN OF THALION}<br>**Thalion (**Bijan) TWIN OF AINION}**********

**********AND LEGOLAS IS THE YOUNNGEST CHILD **********

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>A parent's worse Dream Come true.

Summary:** A boy needs his mother and Father. There's no doubt about it. What happens when Legolas is kidnapped? **

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>"Ada!" Came a cry. A father looked up from his desk That was not ordinary cry of laughter or anything of the sort. It was a cry of sadness or fear. And he was right, in came a blonde haired blue-eyed child with tears in his eyes.<br>Thranduil was caught off gaurd by this scene and was troubled to see his son crying.

"Legolas? What' is wrong?" Thranduil asked his crying son. Legolas ran up to his father and held on to his knees.

"Ada..." Legolas cried.

"Legolas?" He asked again.

"I-I...I didn't mean to." Legolas cried.

"Legolas, what did you do? What is wrong?" Legolas pulled out a white rose from his pocket, it was ruiened and some of it's petals were coming off.

"I-I fell and landed on them, it was an accident!" Thranduil smiled softly and held the rose. Well, he wouldn't call it a rose anymore, becuase it was pretty much gone. The king looked at his crying son.

"Oh, Legolas, you truly are a sensitive Elf." Just then there was a huge clap of thunder followed by a bash of lightning. Then thunder again. Legolas ran under his father's desk and curled up in a ball.

"My little, Greenleaf, it's only a storm...Come to Ada." Legolas did as he was told and Legolas' father put him in his lap.

"What's a summer without a summer storm, Legolas?" He asked.

"I don't know." Legolas answered. "Ada?"

"Yes?" The king looked at his son.

"Where are Dûrion, Ainon, and Thalion?" He asked. His father smiled, Legolas had some pretty overprotctive brothers. They were every where together. They taught Legolas some of their skills he adapted from quickly. Legolas truly had everything. He was the most spoiled Prince of them all and that's how Legolas liked it.

"I don't know, but I do know they are in here somewhere."

"Ada?" Legolas yawned.

"You are tired, Legolas."

"No I'm not." Legolas yawned again. Thranduil smiled at Legolas' act of childness. Legolas was still a small Elfling and needed rest just like any other elfling. Thranduil carried Legolas to his sleeping chambors and laid Legolas (who had passed out) on his bed.

"Rest, my Greenleaf." Thranduil smiled at Legolas. He took a long look at Legolas and said to himself. "If only his mother were here." Legolas' mother died a few minutes after Legolas was born. She died giving birth to her last son. And becuase of her death, Thranduil had to also play a little bit of the "mother" roll to Legolas. But he had admitted, he had softened up becuase of it.

He took another look at his son and smiled. Closing the door gently.

* * *

><p><em>Cough! Cough<em>! Was the sound Legolas made for the past two days. He was really sick and in need of more then just rest.

"What's wrong with, Legolas?" The king turned to see his oldest son, Dûrion. He had long blonde-silver hair. and Bright brown eyes. A split image of his father. So were Ainion and Thalion. Legolas was the only one who looked just like his mother.

"He's sick, Dûrion. He cannot play today"

"I know that, I'm eight hundred years old!"

"ho a' esta Ion nin!" Dûrion nodded and walked out of the room. The twins followed him the both looked back to Legolas who coughed harder now. Thranduil looked at his son, worrying he was going to be worse then ill. But Elves don't get ill. They shouldn't. But then again, There's a first for everything. Elves might not get sick like humans, their bodies get rid of the infection faster then humans do.

The Healers came into the room.

"is it serious?" The king asked.

One healerd nodded her head no. "Not too bad, I'm sure it's just a bug and will go away after a while. For now, let him rest." A loud couch entered the room once more and the worried king got really edgy.

"He will be fine?"

"Yes. We have given him medication, he should live."

"Thank you."

"Tell the prince we tell him to Quel esta" The kind nodded and turned his attnetion to his sick son. His hair was everywhere and his face was paler then normal. This brought him back horrible memories of his wife laying sickly in bed. She had been sick for three days then she-He shook his head, he musnt think like that with his son, his son will survive.

"Ada?" He looked up to see Legolas, big eyes terrified.

"Uuma dela, Ion nin, lanta kaima"

"I wanna' die." This caught Thranduil's attention. He looked at his son, so young and full of energy.

"Manke tanya tuula?" The startled elf king couldn't believe what his son had just said. why would Legolas want to die? He had so much to live for and hope and dreams to come true. Everything was waiting for him and he wanted to end it right now?

"I don't feel good." Legolas whined, then another horse cough came out of his mouth. Thranduil becuame more worried he bit the bottom of his lip and sighed.

"Legolas, tell me, how did you get so sick?" He asked.

"I...I sort of, played in the rain." Legolas said, shamfully to his Ada. Legolas tried not to cry, for fear he will look weak.

"Legolas, you know it's not wise to do somthing like that."

"I'm sorry." Legolas was on the verge of tears once more. His father sighed but smiled. He knew his son was to gullable to do somthing like this, he had to be prepared.

"Just don't do this again." Thranduil kissed his son's foehead and sighed. "I have work to so, Legolas. I will be back soon, though."

"Okay, Ada."

"How about I stop by later and check on you?"

Legolas gave his Ada a sweet smiled. "Okay. _Cough!" _

**If only Tranduil hadn't left. His son would still be here. If only...If only... **

* * *

><p><em>ho a' esta Ion nin- <em>**Leave now My son**  
><em>Quel esta- <em>**Rest well.**  
><em>Uuma dela, Ion nin, lanta kaima-<em>**Don't worry my son, sleep.**  
><em>Manke tanya tuula<em> -**Where did that come from?  
><strong>_Ada-_**Father (Dad, Daddy)**

**Should I continue?**

**Review please. **

**_SALUT! __mes amis! J'espère avoir beaucoup, et beaucoup de commentaires avant de continuer! Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir choisi cette histoire. Si vous avez des idées de ce que le prochain chapitre devrait être, n'hésitez pas à me PM_ !)**

**(my friends! I hope to have lots, and lots of reviews before continuing! Thank you so much for choosing this story. If you have any ideas of what the next chapter should be, feel free to PM me!) **

**XxxLegolasloverxxX**


	2. Chapter 2 Elfnapped!

**:) I do not own Lord Of The Rings. **

* * *

><p>It was a rainy and cold day in Mirkwood. And Legolas still wasn't feeling anybetter. It was scaring not only his family but others around him. Elfs usually don't get sick, which is somthing strange. Poor Legolas was too weak to hold a drinking glass or even hold up his pillow for any lenght of time. So the Healers gave him medication for him to rest and see if that will take his breathing down just a bit.<p>

Legolas has never felt so misserable in his life. Usually Elflings find good in everything, but what good is there being sick? Legolas had no idea. Legolas wasn't isolated, he had his brothers visit him from time to time. Thalion and Ainion read to Legolas. Thalion would stroke Legolas' hair and whisper soft sayings, while Ainion kept Legolas warm and gave him that "fuzzy" feeling inside.

Dûrion felt like he had the most important job ever. He laid with Legolas. When Legolas woke up from a nightmare or coughing, Legolas always had someone there that would hush him back to sleep. Like one time:

"Legolas?" Dûrion asked. "something wrong?"

"My-_Cough, cough, cough, cough, cough!" _

"Legolas, don't speak. Let me guess, are you cold?" Legolas shook his head no.

"Hungry?" no.

"Thirsty?" no.

"Just want someone to...tickle your nightmares away?" As soon as Dûrion said "tickle" Legolas tried squarming away. But his big brother was already tickling his sides, tummy and armpits. He stopped when Legolas was out of breath from laughing and was having a coughing fit.

"sorry." Legolas' big brother patted him on the back.

"You still want somthing?" No. Legolas yawned "How about we go back to resting? Like that Legolas?" Legolas nodded and Durion wrapped his arms around Legolas. Protecting him, always. He promised.

"I will hold you forever, Legolas. I will never go a day without making sure you're okay." Legolas was sleeping, but Durion still whispered it in his younger brother's pointy ears.

"I love you, my elfling brother..."

* * *

><p>Legolas opened his eyes, he thought Dution was still there, but he wasn't insted he found his father, sitting in a chair looked in at Legolas.<p>

"_Ada_?" Legolas couldn't make out, his mouth and throut hurt.

"_Uuma dela, Ion nin, lanta kaima." _The king answered. That's all Legolas needed from hearing the tiredness in his father's voice. Legolas probably guessed that his Ada didn't want to put up with anything at the moment so Legolas closed his eyes (Elflings sleep with their eyes closed) and went back to dream land.

Legolas woke up the not feeling anything. He sat up slowly and touched his neck. It was warm he tried to talk but nothing came out. Legolas started to panick.

O_h no, I am going mad! I'm gonna' be locked away with the nuts1 Somthing is wrong with me! _Legolas thought. Just then a healer came in a smiled at LEgolas. But, Legolas had never seen this healer, she must be new.

"Hello, My name is Adela I am new here." She smiled. Legolas took another look at her, she was very thin (imagine someone looking anerioxic) and had long brown hair. She had no pointy ears which made her a human. She smiled warmly. Legolas plugged his nose. Humans smell to an elf and they smell very bad.

"I'm sorry." She blushed. "I know I'm human, they warned me about that." She smiled. She took one look at Legolas and Legolas didn't understand her thoughts. Inside her mind, was: "take him"

"Legolas, I know you might not like me at first, but have you ever been to a wonderful place? Filled with books, and toys and wonderful trees to climb?" She smiled. Legolas didn't care how bad she smelled now, she was getting interesting.

Legolas shook his head no.

"Well, I have some wonderful news. Your mother is waiting for you there." She smiled-evily.

Legolas' eyes went wide. So long it's been sinc ehe's heard his mother's voice, touch, even her sweet smell. Legolas hopped off the bed and walked to the human. The girl-Adela smiled and brushed her fingers threw Legolas' long blonde hair.

"To get to your mother, you have to climb into this bag." (Imagine a large leather napsack) LEgolas didn't understand what Adela was talking about, he backed away from her. But she still smiled at him. But then again, he could to with her and bring back his Nana! He smiled on the thought of that. Ada would be happy again! Ada told Legolas a place where his Nana was, he also mentioned that she was waiting for them. Why have to wait? Legolas smiled on that thought.

Legolas nodded but Adela stopped him from putting the other foot in the bag.

"One more thing, I'll have to relax you...seeing you sick." Legolas nodded. Made sense. Adela found a cloth with toxins soaked in it. All the elf needed to do was breath in deeply and slowly. Adela smiled, seeing the elfling's eyes got to half-lidded then closing. Legolas lost control of his body and he fell to the ground. but Adela caught him before he fell all the way. She then stuffed the drugged Elfling in the bag and snuck out the balcony.

"No one will notice it was me." She laughed evily.

Legolas had no idea he walked into her trap.

* * *

><p>"Where is my son?" The gaurds tried to hold their trembling legs as the furious king approched them. Now they knew how Legolas felt when he was caught painting on some ancient scrolls. One gaurd was trying not to cry but then again who could blame him? The king was almost red. He was throwing things around looking for his Elfling (who he thought might be hiding acting if this were a game)<p>

"Well, um...uh...my lord...if uh...he has somthing to tell you!" The first gaurd chickened out and pushed the smalled gaurd to the red king. Who by the way is severly worried as well as pissed off.

"uh...we, got a little hungry...so...we went out...and...ate breakfast?" The small gaurd laughed sadly. Just then steem came out of the kings ears and the sound of a train could be heard.

"WHAT?" he yelled. "so where is he?"

"uh...wasn't the healer in this morning?" The healer! The new healer that was supposed to come! The king nodded and ran out of the room, looking in the room where the healers slept in. He found the room to be empty.

No Healer, no son.

Legolas was kidnapped! The king fell to the ground, disbelief of what he realized what just had happened.

* * *

><p><em>ho a' esta Ion nin- <em>**Leave now My son**  
><em>Quel esta- <em>**Rest well.**  
><em>Uuma dela, Ion nin, lanta kaima-<em>**Don't worry my son, sleep.**  
><em>Manke tanya tuula<em> -**Where did that come from?  
><strong>_Ada-_**Father (Dad, Daddy)  
><strong>_Thalion_** (**Bijan) TWIN  
><strong>**_Ainion_** (Angelo)TWIN  
><strong>_Dûrion_******** (Adrian) LEGOLAS' OLDEST BROTHER****  
><strong>**

**Should I continue?**

**Review please. **

**_SALUT! __mes amis! J'espère avoir beaucoup, et beaucoup de commentaires avant de continuer! Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir choisi cette histoire. Si vous avez des idées de ce que le prochain chapitre devrait être, n'hésitez pas à me PM_ !)**

**(my friends! I hope to have lots, and lots of reviews before continuing! Thank you so much for choosing this story. If you have any ideas of what the next chapter should be, feel free to PM me!) **

**XxxLegolasloverxxX**


	3. Chapter 3 Aragon meets Legolas

**:) I do not own Lord Of The Rings. WARNING: Abuse and Child molesting.**

* * *

><p>It was late at night when the young Elfling's eyes opened dully. He was still sick but still he opened his eyes remembering the nice lady that would take him to his Nana. He'd bring Nana home once more. He opened his eyes to see he was still in the bag. He was getting a little impatient. When he felt something hard under him, he thought he was on the ground or some hard flooring. Just then the Healer opened the bag and smiled. Legolas grew a little scared seeing he was in a dark room with only a fire place lit for lighting.<p>

"Isn't he perfect?" Adela asked. She looked behind herself and smiled. Legolas turned his head hoping to see his Nana, he never remembered. But instead he found a tall, bulk human. He was muscular, had a frown on his face that made Legolas feel scared and he smelled like booze and smoke.

"What the hell is it?" The human sneered.

"A little Elfling who I want to keep." Adela answered. Legolas was puzzled on this. Keep? He thought she would bring him to his Nana!

"You said I would go to Nana…" Legolas cried. Then coughed really hard. Adela smiled.

"Dear child,** I AM** your Nana…" That was a pure lie.

"No! I want Ada!" He cried Legolas tried to escape but once he reached the door, the man pulled Legolas by his semi-long blonde hair and threw him against the wall. Legolas had never been so scared in his life. No one has ever lay their hands on him like that! Blood came out of the Elfling's mouth and nose. Legolas started to bawl feeling the pain he was enduring.

"You better listen up, NOW!" The man yelled. "You better not talk to us like that, or you will regret it!" The man looked at his wife, who had pleading eyes. He said she could keep Legolas. Not addressed as "living" but rather an object. She smiled and glided to Legolas. Legolas curled up in a ball he was so scared; he wanted his Ada and brothers. He shouldn't have gone with this woman. The woman put her hands on Legolas and smiled.

"You need to behave, you are my child now. Your name shall be Terrowin, not this Legolas name. You are special, you are **my child**…" Legolas was so scared. He was sicker than a dog and had been kidnapped by a crazy human lady and an abusive human man. What else could go wrong?

* * *

><p>Search parties have been called to find the kidnapped prince. The elves and the king himself looked for days and long into the nights; sometimes not stopping to even rest. There was a hefty fine for finding the prince; also a heavy price to pay for the kidnappers. They were wanted alive. (If founded dead they were to be tossed into a lake or so.) The king had never been so worried. First his son gets sick, than he is kidnapped? Why must everything go wrong? Legolas' brothers would sneak out of their archery lessons (which they adored so much) to look for Legolas. Any spare time they had was in the searching of Legolas. But it's as if he and the kidnappers vanished into thin air. Losing a wife, a mother…Now a Son and brother? The Mirkwood elves were saddened deeply by the loss of a prince. Everyone helped, they tried and did their best but nothing was ever found.<p>

Holidays, birthdays, normal days were always painful. Legolas' disappearance was up to five months when the search was "called off" though everyone was displeased about this they still had their eyes out for the prince. It wasn't until the one year of Legolas' disappearance, did Thranduil actually believe that his son was dead. The loss of a child: how horrible. To lose something you created, something that you loved and was loved back, something that you were so used to seeing every day. POOF out of nowhere it's gone. Gone and you'll never see it again, was all that went through Thranduil's mind. He's gone…That's all he thought about.

* * *

><p>Legolas was sitting in the cellar that was his "room" It wasn't even a room, no bed, no new clothes. No window, no light. He was so sad and scared all the time. Fear that his "Ada" will come down the stairs and beat him to a bloody pulp, blaming him for everything Legolas had no idea existed. Saddened and terrified his "Nana" would come down the steps and touch in him places like she did almost every night. She'd beg and beg for him to reveal his naked skin so she could do whatever she wanted with him. Legolas never felt so scared in his life.<p>

Legolas wasn't allowed to go outside, more or less leave the cellar. He wasn't given any food if he were "bad" He was lucky if he got the scraps off his "Father's" plate. Legolas forgot how old he was in less then two months. Legolas became nothing more then skin and bone. He tried escaping but it was impossible. he was in a dark hold with a lovked door, no way could he leave. But, leaving someone locked away and making them feel scared all the time. Can twist their mind. When you're scared and alone for a long time, you can unleash a characteristic you didn't know you had. For Legolas, that was anger. Legolas didn't remember being angry. He was a happy elfling most of the time when he was living with his real family, but Legolas forgot about them. Legolas needed to escape and fast.

* * *

><p>Thranduil had been in his office a lot more latly now that his youngest son had been kidnapped. He spent more time doing his kingdom work them anything else really, He still spent as much time as he could with his other children, he tried hard to he really did.<p>

Thranduil was working in his office one day when he didn't notice his twin sons and oldest ride off farther then they were allowed to.

"Ada is gonna' be mad!" Thalion spoke.

Durion rolled his eyes. "We all made a promise to find and search Legolas every day of our lives correct?" The twins nodded (Even though Ainion wasn't complaining) "That means we look and look for our Elfling brother even if we die trying! Now let look some more, we haven't tried the darkend of the woods yet lets look there!"

And off they went, searching for about twelve hours.

* * *

><p>Rivendall was a peaceful place. Lord Eldron was the care giver in this wonderful place. He was a gentle man, accept when it came to his daughter trying to find a "boyfriend" Eldron's baby daughter was his pride and joy no way was some boy going to take her away. Eldron also was tolerant. He took in a human boy, named Aragon. Aragon was a human, yes, but the Elves were accepting and called him one of their own.<p>

Aragon was about seven (The same age as Legolas in human years) He was with his friends out in one of the fields they were teaching him how to use the bow.

"Now, hold the string and hold it firmly then release." Aragon did so, even though he did he still missed the middle of the target but at least hit it, better then last time.

"Still could use some practice, but good work" The elf congradulated his friend. Aragon smiled then noticed three Elves on horseback ride their way.

"I am Durion, son of Thranduil, we are looking for our brother, Legolas"

"Yes, we heard of the elf that was kidnapped. Any luck?" Aragon's elf friend asked.

"No, we are still searching, wether the call was off or not. Here is a picture." Durion handed Aragon a painted picture of Legolas, Aragon took one look at it and fell in love. His eyes windened her touched the pictue of Legolas. Legolas had bright blonde hair and such pretty blue eyes. He wasn't smiling, but he still looked beautiful. Legolas was about his age when this picture was painted, a few months before the kidnapping.

"Please, keep an eye out for this one. For my brother." Durion asked.

"I shall." Aragon nodded. Durion and his brothers road off searching more and more for Legolas.

Aragon touched the picture again.

"Legolas..." He whispered. Aragon was now interested in this "Legolas" He hoped to find him.

* * *

><p><em>ho a' esta Ion nin- <em>**Leave now My son**  
><em>Quel esta- <em>**Rest well.**  
><em>Uuma dela, Ion nin, lanta kaima-<em>**Don't worry my son, sleep.**  
><em>Manke tanya tuula<em> -**Where did that come from?  
><strong>_Ada-_**Father (Dad, Daddy)  
><strong>_Thalion_** (**Bijan) TWIN  
><strong>**_Ainion_** (Angelo)TWIN  
><strong>_Dûrion_******** (Adrian) LEGOLAS' OLDEST BROTHER****  
><strong>**

**Should I continue?**

**Review please. **

**_SALUT! __mes amis! J'espère avoir beaucoup, et beaucoup de commentaires avant de continuer! Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir choisi cette histoire. Si vous avez des idées de ce que le prochain chapitre devrait être, n'hésitez pas à me PM_ !)**

**(my friends! I hope to have lots, and lots of reviews before continuing! Thank you so much for choosing this story. If you have any ideas of what the next chapter should be, feel free to PM me!) **

**XxxLegolasloverxxX**


	4. Chapter 4 Aragon searches for Legolas

**:) I do not own Lord Of The Rings. WARNING: Abuse and Child molesting.**

**OMG! So many hits and story alerts!**

* * *

><p><em>"Legolas..." He whispered. Aragon was now interested in this "Legolas" He hoped to find him.<em>

**5 years later (Legolas is about fourteen now) **

Legolas didn't want to open his eyes one day, why should he? He'd only find pain, suffering and lies. He wanted to be somewhere else but here, anywhere but here.

Legolas forgot who he was, he forgot his real parents and he forgot he had siblings. He had only known the woman and man to be his Ada and Nana. He didn't know who he was, they called him: Terrowin was that my name? Legolas thought, It couldn't be, it doesn't sound right.

**Terrowin's (Legolas') POV**

Nana didn't come home today. She's been gone for days, I haven't eaten for days. She usually brings me food if I am good. I cringed on that memory.

_"I'll be good! I'll be good!" I begged. _

_"You'll be good?" "ada" Kicked me in the face. "Good aint' good enough, you worthless pig!" Kick, kick. _

_"Ow1 stop it, stop it, stop it!" I begged. As he kicked me some more, I was tired to the ground, he was beating me once more. _

_All I asked was to have a hug. _

I deserved it. I should never get nice things or treatment. I should die, that's all I'm good for anyway, death. But what if death doesn't even want me? Am I really that...unwanted?

* * *

><p>Aragon was with the twins walking around checking out girls. They (Aragon) only looked at them and gave a smile while the twins tried to impress them, aragon didn't have the heart to tell them that girls are not interested in boys who can put that many apples in their mouths. Aragon looked up at the sky, it was a beautiful golden color, some pink and blue were starting to develope. Soon, stars came out.<p>

Aragon smiled some more he then looked puzzled for at the gates of Rivendell, was king Thranduil and some men. Aragon walked to the gate, passing the twins trying to fingure out why they scared the girls away, all they did was hold up a snake. Aragon walked to the gate and smiled.

"How are you, please state business." Aragon said.

"I am Thranduil, I need to speak to-"

"My foster father?" Aragon asked.

Thranduil nodded. Aragon opened the gates. Who was Thranduil Aragon asked himself. Then he realized, he was The Lost Prince of Mirkwood's father. Aragon pulled out the small painting of Legolas, it was in his pocket at all times, Aragon didn't know why, he just kept it. He got an idea, maybe he could go find the elf. Aragon hopped to the stables, told the twins he'd go for a horseback ride and left to find Legolas.

* * *

><p><em>ho a' esta Ion nin- <em>**Leave now My son**  
><em>Quel esta- <em>**Rest well.**  
><em>Uuma dela, Ion nin, lanta kaima-<em>**Don't worry my son, sleep.**  
><em>Manke tanya tuula<em> -**Where did that come from?  
><strong>_Ada-_**Father (Dad, Daddy)  
><strong>_Thalion_** (**Bijan) TWIN  
><strong>**_Ainion_** (Angelo)TWIN  
><strong>_Dûrion_******** (Adrian) LEGOLAS' OLDEST BROTHER****  
><strong>**

**Should I continue?**

**Review please. **

**_SALUT! __mes amis! J'espère avoir beaucoup, et beaucoup de commentaires avant de continuer! Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir choisi cette histoire. Si vous avez des idées de ce que le prochain chapitre devrait être, n'hésitez pas à me PM_ !)**

**XxxLegolasloverxxX**


	5. Chapter 5 Aragon finds Legolas!

**:) I do not own Lord Of The Rings. WARNING: Abuse and Child molesting.**

**OMG! So many hits and story alerts! Please review, I won't continue unless I get at least one. **

* * *

><p><em>Aragon hopped to the stables, told the twins he'd go for a horseback ride and left to find Legolas.<em>

Thranduil and Eldron never were on "great-terms" but Thranduil had a feeling that if he could have extra help in searching for his son, his son will be found a lot quicker. He had no idea that Aragon was already doing such a thing like that. Aragon had ventured deep into some wooded areas. He wasn't in Mirkwood, he wasn't even close to any Elf life force yet. Aragon started walking on foot now, leaving his steed to get some water from a nearby stream. Aragon tripped over a tree root. He fell flat on his face. but he didn't land on grass, he landed on... a wooden door? (there was a house twenty miles away which Aragon didn't know about) He figured there might be somthing in this celler. He had a good feeling. He found it locked, so he took a big heavy stick and managed to break off the lock seeing it was pretty old. What he found wasn't pretty. He fouund a young elf chained up on the floor, he had no clothes on, his body was black and blue, his face consisted of various cuts, scars, and bruises. He nearly gagged having to smell the smell of-he didn't want to think about it.

Aragon looked more closly. The elf was breathing! He was alive. The search for finding Prince Legolas was forgotten, and he had to help the elf. With long, beautiful blonde hair...and a scared facial expression when he slept. Aragon felt such pity for the elf it wasn't funny. Aragon managed to break the chains loose He picked up the sleeping elf and carried him to his horse. He had to bring this elf back to Rivendell and fast.

* * *

><p>Dûrion, Ainion and Thalion arrived in Rivendell as soon as they heard of their ada's meeting. They felt as if they should be apart of the meeting since it conserned their kidnapped brother.<p>

The three brothers found their father and Elrond in a meeting. They did barge in wihtout consulting but neither of them cared.

"Dûrion, Ainion, Thalion! What are you doing? This meeting is privet and you are being rude!" A neerby servent said. (She knew their names, for she had met them before)

"This envolves our brother, so this envolves us." Ainion said.

Thranduil looked enbaressed but Elrond smiled. He motioned for them to sit and make themselves comfortable.

* * *

><p>Aragon ran as fast as he could to any healer in his father's house. Still clutching the passed out Elf he hollered for his Ada to come. Aragon, still holding the mysterious elf, ran to a healer's room. He found an empty bed and laid the elf gently on the bed.<p>

"Aragon! what are you doing?" A healer asked.

"He's-he's hurt!" Aragon said. Nearly crying.

Elrond, who had hear Aragon screaming arrived in the room, leaving his meeting with Thranduil. Elrond had entered the room and was horrified at what he saw. an Elf, an elf that looked no older then Aragon. He was lightly breathing, he looked a lot like Thranduil. Elrond smiled, had they found the missing elf? Elrond sent aragon to send in Thranduil

"He's back, Thranduil" Elrond smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><em>ho a' esta Ion nin- <em>**Leave now My son**  
><em>Quel esta- <em>**Rest well.**  
><em>Uuma dela, Ion nin, lanta kaima-<em>**Don't worry my son, sleep.**  
><em>Manke tanya tuula<em> -**Where did that come from?  
><strong>_Ada-_**Father (Dad, Daddy)  
><strong>_Thalion_** (**Bijan) TWIN  
><strong>**_Ainion_** (Angelo)TWIN  
><strong>_Dûrion_******** (Adrian) LEGOLAS' OLDEST BROTHER****  
><strong>**

**Should I continue?**

**_SALUT! __mes amis! J'espère avoir beaucoup, et beaucoup de commentaires avant de continuer! Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir choisi cette histoire. Si vous avez des idées de ce que le prochain chapitre devrait être, n'hésitez pas à me PM_ !)**

**XxxLegolasloverxxX**


	6. Chapter 6 Discovery!

**:) I do not own Lord Of The Rings. WARNING: Abuse and Child molesting.**

**OMG! So many hits and story alerts! Please review, thank you to the kind person who review to me! Thank you so much!**

_Italics-Legolas's Thoughts  
>Flashback-past settings(Memories)<br>_

* * *

><p><em>He was lightly breathing, he looked a lot like Thranduil. Elrond smiled, had they found the missing elf? Elrond sent aragon to send in Thranduil<em>

Thranduil was waiting patiently. While he was waiting, he thought of where his son might be, would he be fallingoff a cliff? Would he be drowning right now? Or would he be happy and laughing. Thranduil sighed, it's been so long since he's heard his Elfling laugh. The way his rosy cheeks would have turned lightly pink and laughter would be heard through out the room. Thranduil tried not to cry, he did a good job at it, he had a lot of experience.

Aragon immediately burst into the room. Breathing hard, he told Thranduil that Elrond was to talk to him in the healer's room. Thranduil told his boys to wait for him and he'll come right back to talk about Legolas' findings. Thranduil followed aragon to the healing room. The room Legolas was in, Legolas was breathing, but faintly. Bruises all over his arms, legs and chest. There were several whip marks all over his back, some scars across his pale and delicate face. And right at the side of his head, near his pointy left ear was a burn mark, so part of his hair was missing, his damp, unwashed, filthy, dusty, and dirty hair. Legolas was in utter pain. His "Nana" had given him a lesson of denying sexual pleasure. all Legolas wanted to do was sleep. Not do such horrible things with her.

Thranduil entered the room, he tried not to gag at the sight of the Elfling on the bed.

"What happened to him? Who is that?" Thranduil demanded to know.

Elrond looked at Thranduil. "You should know, you've been looking for him." That's all Thranduil needed to hear.

"Legolas...?" Thranduil said in horror. It was his child, his small, small Elfling! Thranduil ran his fingers over the bruises he had over his little face, alll the cuts, scars and newly cuts coming on to bleed. Thranduil wanted to vomit when he saw more bruises and cuts along the body, not to mention a broken arm and ankle. Feeling faint, Thranduil fell to the floor weeping, He couldn't help but not to, he had found his child, yes joy had came to him, but seeing the state he was in was unbearable.

"Thranduil, we can heal him, but he would have to stay in Rivendell. I will not risk having him waken up in a carriage on the way to Mirkwood." Elrond said. Thranduil didn't answer, how could he? His poor baby boy was seriously hurt. If not sick. Legolas started coughing really hard right at that moment. Moaning Legolas opened his eyes. He was shocked to see two Men above him. Legolas without hesitation, screamed.

"Calm, calm down my child, do not be afraid." Elrond said, putting his hand on the Elfling's thin, thin shakey shoulder. The elfling slowed down his breath but fear was still planted in his eyes.

Thranduil moved over to the Elfling.

"Dear child where did you come from?" The king asked. The Elfling moved away from the king. Scared that he was going to be beaten if he spoke of what his "Nana" and "Ada" did to him. He was scared that if shal say one peep they would find him and hurt him some more.

_Ada will beat me! _The frightned Elfling thought _Then Nana will do horrible and scary things to be that hurt me! _

The Elfling started shaking and crying. He was scared for dear life. Holding up his hands to cover his eyes, he felt that if he didn't look, he wouldn't have that much pain and everything will go away. (That theroy was always wrong)

"Dear child, it's alright. You are safe." Elrond said. That didn't stop the crying of pain and fear coming out of the Elfling.

"Ion Nin..." Thranduil nearly cried. Elrond looked at Thranduil, he had never seen the Elf show weakness, but Elrond accepted his weakenss and tried to tend to the child.

"Little one, it's okay. You are safe..."

_That's what "Nana" said. _The Elfling thought. It took them three hours to calm the Elfling down and when they did Elrond had to drug him, somthing he didn't like to do, but with some herbs and spices he managed to calm the child until he was sleeping. Elrond was with a few other healers tending to the scars, bruises and other "owies" on the Elfling as Thranduil sat in a chair outside the healing rooms. He had found his Elfling, and how scared he looked! Thranduil felt fear and anger. Fear for he was scared his child will never reconize him or accept him anger for he wanted to find the Elves or what other creatue to have done this to his child.

The Elven king remebered his other sons that were here. should he tell them? He wondered.

"Ada!" He turned his head to see Dûrion.

"Ada! Where have you been? We did not want to interupt anything, but we have been worried, what is wrong?" His elder child, so mature and brave. Yet so young and much like an Elfling still.

"Elrond's child found him. Aragon, he found Legolas." Thranduil said.

Dûrion gasped.

"But," Thrnaduil siad. Thranduil told his eldest child all about LEgolas' actions earlier today. His eldest child gasped again.

"Ada, what shall we do?"

"_Uuma dela, Ion-Nin" _Thranduil said. "For now, we must wait. I'm guessing gaining back Legolas' love and trust will be very hard."

Dûrion walked away, to tell his brothers about Legolas' return.

* * *

><p><em>ho a' esta Ion nin- <em>**Leave now My son**  
><em>Quel esta- <em>**Rest well.**  
><em>Uuma dela, Ion nin, lanta kaima-<em>**Don't worry my son, sleep.**  
><em>Manke tanya tuula<em> -**Where did that come from?  
><strong>_Ada-_**Father (Dad, Daddy)  
><strong>_Thalion_** (**Bijan) TWIN  
><strong>**_Ainion_** (Angelo)TWIN  
><strong>_Dûrion_******** (Adrian) LEGOLAS' OLDEST BROTHER****  
><strong>**

**Should I continue?**

**_SALUT! __mes amis! J'espère avoir beaucoup, et beaucoup de commentaires avant de continuer! Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir choisi cette histoire. Si vous avez des idées de ce que le prochain chapitre devrait être, n'hésitez pas à me PM_ !)**

**XxxLegolasloverxxX**


	7. Chapter 7 No Mercy for the kidnappers

**:) I do not own Lord Of The Rings. WARNING: Abuse and Child molesting.**

**OMG! story alerts! Please review, thank you to the kind person who review to me! Thank you so much!**

_Italics-Legolas's Thoughts  
>Flashback-past settings(Memories)<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Dûrion walked away, to tell his brothers about Legolas' return.<em>

Legolas was sleeping so soundly, he hadn't gotten a chance to sleep like this in such a long, long time. Even though he was not an adult Elf (which was about 38 years of age) he was fairly young, he looked to have been twelve in human years. Legolas slept when he was allowed to back "home" He was ordered to stay up otherwise, and do hard labored chores or filthy things with his "Nana".

Thranduil wanted to find the..Cuss...who did this to his Ion Nin. He sent Aragon to mark a path leading to where he had found his son, if he found where Legolas was kept then surly they would find the bastards who harmed his burned with rage. He only softened when he heard the moans of agony and pain in the room. Thranduil walked into the room, remembering how he saw his youngest child the last time, he nearly cried. Legolas was in so much pain. Legolas made a light gasp and tightneed his eyes, he was hurting so bad.

Thranduil didn't know then, but the reason why Legolas was in so much pain was becuase his "Ada" found Legolas trying to escape, his punishment, beaten until he couldn't move so he wouldn't try to escape again, and he couldn't eat for another three days (he was up to ten days now) Legolas was so hungry and tired. Thranduil started cleaning some open cuts that wre on Legolas' head, he patted them lightly and Legolas hissed in pain.

"Sssh." Thranduil said. "It's alright, _Ion Nin_."

Legolas stirred a little more in his sleep.

"Sssh, would you like me to sing you your lullaby?" Thranduil asked. When Legolas was a baby, Legolas' Nana, his real Nana, had sang him to sleep, or if he was scared. Thranduil knew it by heart.

_"áva ninaë, ilya na mara rucë inya ranqui, á niësenda inye ná elya varno, inya melda áva ninaë, sino inye ná tér pitya ananta tér polda hepinyë elye varna ar lauca elva vére nava hantë lala áva ninaë, sino inye ná mi inya órë elye mi inya órë melmë vora tenna Ambar-metta mi inya órë aiqua martë elye mi inya órë  
>tenn'oio..." <em>Thranduil sang. Legolas' breathing softened and he looked like a child at peace.

* * *

><p>Aragon had three gaurds on his trail as he lead him to where he had found the missing Elf. The arrived just in time to see two Humans, one a man the other a woman, they looked very mad. They quickly smiled seeing that there were Elvish gaurds and a child in front of them.<p>

"Hello, how may we help you." The tall, fat and hiddious man asked.

His wife smiled. "Yes, may we help you?"

"Oh, this is where I found the elfling!" Aragon yelled, pointing at the door that was in the ground. The man and woman laughed.

"What?" The man laughed.

"An Elfling?" The tried to cover thei lie. They were scared in reality, they were scared that the elfling had ran off and squeeled on them. The woman smiled.

"Im sorry, the Elves on the horses behind you are the only Elves we have ever seen?" The woman laughed.

"Oh? Well, then you don't remember seeing an elfling with blue eyes, pale skin and...brown hair?" Aragon said that last part as a trick. he wanted to see if the Humans were going to fall in his trap.

"He had blonde hair!" The woman yelled; then quicly covered her mouth. Aragon snapped his fingers and the two humans were hained up and had to follow Aragon to Rivendell. Aragon was mad, these were the humans that harmed Legolas, Legolas...How beautiful he looked in the picture and how...Aragon couldn't get the right words to describe Legolas at the moment.

He hoped LEgolas would like him even if he was human. Aragon feared Legolas might fear him. Becuase he was a man, and not an Elf.

* * *

><p>Elrond sat at his desk filing paperwork and making a file for Legolas' stay in Rivendell. Arwen, dressed in pink walked up to her father.<p>

"Ada, I have my liking color on." She smiled. Elrond didn't want to correct her speach so he smiled and kept it at that. Arwen sighed. she had heard about the elfling that was brought to Rivendell.

"Ada, may I see the elfling that was brought here to Rivendell,? The lost Prince of Mirkwood?" She asked. Elrond shook his head.

"No, Arwen."

"I was going to bring him a present." Arwen sighed. Elrond smiled at Arwen's generous donation for Legolas. (Who didn't know his real name then) Arwen sighed and the sad look on her face made Elrond give up.

"Alright, but you can't stay long." Elrond said. "Drop the present then come right out."

Arwen nodded. Goung out of her father's office and going to the garden where she picked some pretty blue flowers. She had picked a whole bunch of them and placed them in a vase. She walked slowly to the healer's wing as to not spill any water or drop the glass vase. She had founf the room where Legolas was in and walked in slwoly and quietly. There she placed some flowers on the desk next to Legolas. She looked carfully at Legolas, he was badly hurt most of his body was stitched and bandaged up.

"May the Valdar protect you, Legolas." Arwen whispered.

* * *

><p>Thranduil stood outside the gates or Rivendell. He looked at the man and woman who had harmed his child. He grit his teeth. The man and woman lied telling Thranduil that they never knew Legolas of the sort. (but he could see right through their lies).<p>

Showing them no mercy, he pulled out his bow and screams were heard all through Rivendell.

* * *

><p><em>Ion-Nin-<em>**My son**_  
>ho a' esta Ion nin- <em>**Leave now My son**  
><em>Quel esta- <em>**Rest well.**  
><em>Uuma dela, Ion nin, lanta kaima-<em>**Don't worry my son, sleep.**  
><em>Manke tanya tuula<em> -**Where did that come from?  
><strong>_Ada-_**Father (Dad, Daddy)  
><strong>_Thalion_** (**Bijan) TWIN  
><strong>**_Ainion_** (Angelo)TWIN  
><strong>_Dûrion_******** (Adrian) LEGOLAS' OLDEST BROTHER********

TRANSLATION TO LEGOLAS' LULLABY:

****Don't cry, all is good  
>Take refuge in my arms, be at peace<br>I am your protector, my beloved  
>Don't cry, here I am<br>So small but yet so strong  
>I keep you safe and warm<br>Our bond will be never-ever torn asunder  
>Don't cry, here I am<br>In my heart  
>You in my heart<br>Love endures until the end of the world  
>In my heart<br>Whatever happens  
>You in my heart<br>Always****

**Should I continue?**

**_SALUT! __mes amis! J'espère avoir beaucoup, et beaucoup de commentaires avant de continuer! Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir choisi cette histoire. Si vous avez des idées de ce que le prochain chapitre devrait être, n'hésitez pas à me PM_ !)**

**XxxLegolasloverxxX**


	8. Chapter 8 no sleep

**:) I do not own Lord Of The Rings. **

**WARNING: Abuse **

**OMG! story alerts! Please review, thank you to the kind person who review to me! Thank you so much! I am so sorry that it took forever to up-date. Is my English working out okay?**

_Italics-Arwen's "song"_

_Flashback-past settings(Memories)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Showing them no mercy, he pulled out his bow and screams were heard all through Rivendell.<em>

Arwen smiled, holding Legolas' hand. She really wanted to be his friend; but she feared, that since horrible energy of some sort was coming from his heart, that Legolas would not want to be. Arwen had seen horribly sick patient Elves in her sort elfling life-time, but nothing as horrible as this.

She smiled at Legolas one last time, but her eyes widened when she heard him moan:

"It' hurts...Nana...stop..." Legolas moaned.

Arwen was puzzled. Legolas did not have a mother anymore. She died a long, long time ago. When he was still an infant. His mother had passed away a few days after giving birth to Legolas. No one dared mention that to Legolas, fearing the anger they would get from his father. Arwen moved her small hand and stroked Legolas' hair (well, what was left of it) line.

Legolas moaned, in pain. Arwen flintched away.

Legolas started to wimper. Arwen sighed, what could she do to help? She wondered. Then, she smiled, remembering what her Ada used to do when she felt scared. Arwen tucked Legolas in a little tighter into the white soft sheets, she began to speak:

_"In my arms, you are safe. From all the dangers in this world, from all the night mares in your dreams, so sleep my small one, rest your little eyes and know the darkness will never harm you, in your little Elfling dreams" _

Legolas' breathing started to slow down, and it seemed all the pain had left him. Arwen smiled, she knew she had donw nothing big, but it still made Legolas sleep soundly.

* * *

><p>Thranduil breathed loudly. Walking quite fast to where his son's healing room was. Though, he admitted he did get lost a few times.<p>

"Why must this house be so damn confusing?" He asked himself.

Finding the room, he almost bumped into Arwen. Thranduil gasped and held his hand over his heart.

"Oh, Arwen, Forgive me I am sorry." Thranduil apologized.

"Oh, it's alright." Arwen smiled. "I am fine, I came to give Legolas flowers." She pointed to the glass vase by Legolas' bed side, where he laid soundly. Thranduil thanked Arwen, both were shocked when they heard thrashing coming from the sick Elfling.

Arwen quickly went to fetch her father, while Thranduil rushed to his son.

"Ion-nin?" He asked. "Ion-nin?"

Elrond quickly entered the room, with three healers behind him. They quilky made their way to the bed where the terrified Elfling was thrashing around, scared now that he had awaken. He had no idea who these people were, he had no idea where he was, or how he got here. All he remembered was his: "Ada" beating him.

"It's alright, it's alright, dear elfling"

Legolas trembled, but stopped thrashing around.

"Listen, child, you are safe. You are in Rivendell, my house, you are safe. My son, Estel, found you harmed and severly wounded. You have been missing for quite a while now." Elrond stepped aside and revealed Thranduil.

"This is your Ada, your real Ada. He and ytour family have been searching for you for a long, long time."

That was too much for Legolas. He kept his head down, crying and crying. Not revealing his face, but everyone could hear the tears and cried.

Thranduil tired to reach out to Legolas, but that only made Legolas fear him.

"GET AWAY!" Legolas shrieked. Sending Thranduil a pleading look, both with fear, helplessness, and anger. Thranduil was pale. He had no idea his son was THIS badly hurt.

"GET AWAY!" Legolas covered his pointy ears.

Thranduil's heart skipped a beat. He feared his child hated him.

* * *

><p><em>Ion-Nin-<em>**My son**_  
>ho a' esta Ion nin- <em>**Leave now My son**  
><em>Quel esta- <em>**Rest well.**  
><em>Uuma dela, Ion nin, lanta kaima-<em>**Don't worry my son, sleep.**  
><em>Manke tanya tuula<em> -**Where did that come from?  
><strong>_Ada-_**Father (Dad, Daddy)  
><strong>_Thalion_** (**Bijan) TWIN  
><strong>**_Ainion_** (Angelo)TWIN  
><strong>_Dûrion_******** (Adrian) LEGOLAS' OLDEST BROTHER********

TRANSLATION TO LEGOLAS' LULLABY:

****Don't cry, all is good  
>Take refuge in my arms, be at peace<br>I am your protector, my beloved  
>Don't cry, here I am<br>So small but yet so strong  
>I keep you safe and warm<br>Our bond will be never-ever torn asunder  
>Don't cry, here I am<br>In my heart  
>You in my heart<br>Love endures until the end of the world  
>In my heart<br>Whatever happens  
>You in my heart<br>Always****

**Should I continue?**

**_SALUT! __mes amis! J'espère avoir beaucoup, et beaucoup de commentaires avant de continuer! Je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir choisi cette histoire. Si vous avez des idées de ce que le prochain chapitre devrait être, n'hésitez pas à me PM_ !)**

**XxxLegolasloverxxX**


End file.
